Unknown Pilot
by Slea
Summary: a small idea that popped in my head when I realized that Boltar and Number Six had been together for Two years... see what you think


I was watching the miniseries again when I heard number Six say something about them being together with Boltar for two years and it made me think. This is my theory and it is dedicated to Image .... THANK YOU AGAIN.  
  
The Unknown Pilot.  
  
By Cyndi Smith  
  
Gaius Boltar sat alone in his room, but then he was never alone not any more. She had been a part of his life for the last 2 years or so, now she was permanently implanted in his brain. He laughed when he realized she was in fact the longest relationship he had ever had. Gaius Boltar Boy genius, who was voted most likely to have sex with a robot. Yep that was him. If they only knew. He had been attracted to her looks intrigued by her brains and entranced by her sexual prowess.  
  
He tried to play the shy genius, then the generous but meek date. That lasted about ten minutes into the dinner before she made her move, and what a move it was. Morning found them at the local hotel and the dance began. How many days did she just show up at his door with a "I was just in town and thought I would stop by"? By the third week he just gave her the key. Sometimes they spent the early evening talking about the glory of the computer language then spent the next day discussing the algorithms he was using in his work for the Department of Defense. Her knowledge was a fountain he could drink from. So he let her in on his gig with the D. o ,D and she took the bait like a hungry fish, so he thought. Seems he was the one hooked.  
  
It didn't take long before she was the one calling the shots and for what he got in return he really didn't see any harm. Now looking back it made him think that maybe not everything that happened over those days were just leading up to this chaos. Yea, everything that happened was just a precursor for things to come. Like the day she suggested a business lunch and he found himself sneaking on to an area on the outskirts of the Military flight training grounds for a picnic. She brought her computer I and a basket lunch. The afternoon was filled with peeled grapes and conversation about his new navigation program they had just recently placed into the military ships; they even discussed the ability to shut down the enemy's weapons by a push of the button. He liked the concept but told her it couldn't be done.  
  
Setting the computer aside after pressing a few buttons on it, she smiled and began pushing buttons on his shirt until almost blindly he began undressing before her. Next thing he knew they were rolling around in the spring grass. He was in such a sex created stupor that he didn't see or hear the viper flying past them. He almost didn't hear the explosion that erupted soon after, but the sirens... the sirens he heard, they were on military property without permission, if he got caught he would lose everything, from his contract to his freedom. He quickly grabbed their clothes and began to dress while attempting to drag her back to his transport. He remembered how she laughed nearly all the way back  
  
That evening he jumped every time the phone rang. They watched the news. There was nothing about them on it, but he found out what the explosion was. Some trainee crashed his viper just kilometers way from where they had been. He couldn't remember the name of the kid. Just that he was of some importance to someone in the military hierarchy which meant a full scale investigation. He guessed that fear must be some kind of Cylon aphrodisiac because she tried desperately to play on his... no... their guilt. She made the comment that maybe the pilot had been distracted by the fact he saw them doing it in the grass and flew his viper straight into the ground. Maybe in some odd way he was guilty of the death of that kid. He told her that 'guilt was for small people when they run out of excuses for their behavior...' a comment she had just recently threw back at him. But the report went on to say that for the most part they believed it was pilot error so he didn't need an excuse. Still now thinking back on that day, and all that happened, it made him think.  
  
The beautiful blond that corrupted his mind seemed to appear out of the blue.  
  
He turned and looked into the stunning eyes of his tormentor and asked ...Was that unknown pilot the first casualty of this War?  
  
She just smiled. 


End file.
